Atuação
by Nahimana C
Summary: Há muitas semelhanças entre a vida e os filmes, mas a diferença é demais para ser ignorada. Quando não existe um roteiro a ser seguido, a única saída é improvisar e, às vezes, precisamos ainda de um parceiro... Para obtermos a melhor atuação possível.
1. Chapter I e II

**Atuação**

* * *

Capítulo I

O hotel onde estava era realmente aconchegante e calmo. Um pouco frio é verdade, mas o que mais poderia esperar numa visita a Plutão?

As férias forçadas eram exatamente o que ela precisava. Os dias no gabinete do pai a estavam estressando demais. Era verdade o que diziam. Trabalhar com a família era difícil, muito difícil.

Como nenhum dos amigos mais chegados poderia acompanhá-la, Menori preferiu ir sozinha mesmo. Apesar de solitário, seria relaxante.

Ou... Era o que pensara...

- Não! Pode esquecer! Eu não vou contar em que hotel eu estou!

- Para de ser fresca, Menori! Conta logo onde você se enfiou!

- Nem que estivesse no mais insano dos juízos! De todos os amigos que eu gostaria de ver agora, você é o que menos me agradaria, Howard! Você vai acabar com a tranquilidade das minhas férias! – estavam naquela discussão há bastante tempo. – E eu não digo isso só porque você é escandaloso, mas também porque você vai atrair todos os repórteres e paparazzi pra cá.

- Bobagem. Eles nem vão ficar sabendo.

- Ah, claro. Como se fosse possível fugir deles.

- Para de desviar do assunto e conta onde você se hospedou!

- Eu tenho cara de maluca?

- Agora? – a conversa era através de uma vídeo-ligação, portanto, podiam se ver e Howard não achou a amiga muito sã quando perguntou aquilo...

- O que quer dizer com isso?

- Deixa pra lá... – apesar da distância que os separava, encolheu-se um pouco.

- Eu não vou contar onde estou. Entendeu? – pensava que ele ia contestar logo de cara, mas percebeu que estava enganada quando o viu pensar um pouco e logo responder:

- Tudo bem.

- É sério?

- É sim. Não precisa me contar onde está.

- O que está aprontando?

- Não estou aprontando nada – encostou-se na cadeira em que estava sentado, cruzando os braços atrás da cabeça. – Agora eu tenho que desligar. Tenho uma entrevista em algumas horas e daqui a pouco meu empresário chato vai chegar com um monte de maquiadores e sabe-se mais o quê.

- Ah... Tudo bem, eu acho...

- Tchau, Menori. Até mais.

- Até...

Desligaram.

Menori ficou sozinha com seus pensamentos.

Howard havia ligado para dar-lhe uma bronca por ter esquecido de ver os filmes que ele estrelou. Não reclamou muito da bronca, até achou que merecia, mas depois ele quis saber em que hotel estava hospedada, para poder ir até lá e obriga-la a ver os filmes com ele, quase teve um troço. Foram quase horas naquilo.

Ela achou que ficaria tudo bem quando a discussão acabasse, mas agora estava pior. Sentiu um vazio no instante em que desligaram.

Foi estranha e incômoda, mas a briga idiota que tiveram preencheu boa parte do dia e foi muito mais gratificante do que as horas de massagem, banhos terapêuticos e afins.

- Meu Deus! O que é que eu estou pensando? – repreendeu-se.

Por um segundo havia imaginado se não teria sido melhor dizer onde estava para o amigo.

* * *

Capítulo II

- Senhorita, deseja mais alguma coisa?

- Não. Só mande subir o jantar. Não estou com vontade de descer.

- Muito bem. Algum funcionário levará em alguns minutos.

- Obrigada – desligou o aparelho, com o qual falava com uma empregada do hotel.

Teve um dia cheio de sobe e desce e uma correria besta por qualquer pessoa que havia feito confusão com seus horários. Não tinha o menor pique para descer ao restaurante. Queria mesmo era comer no sossego de seu quarto, assistindo a qualquer coisa ou ouvindo alguma música. Tudo, menos um salão cheio de gente, com crianças que, inexplicavelmente, sempre a rodeavam. Parecia um pára-raios de crianças...

Mandou, enquanto esperava o jantar subir, algumas mensagens a seus amigos, exceto para Howard, que já tivera uma conversa bem longa com ela.

Escolheu qualquer sinfonia que já havia tocado quando mais nova e colocou-a para embalar o ambiente.

O quarto era amplo; dividido em quatro recintos diferentes, o quarto propriamente dito, o banheiro, um hall e uma sala de estar, onde ficou para esperar a refeição.

Sentou no sofá e leu alguns dos livros de Sharla. Tinha que admitir o talento da amiga para escrever. Suas histórias eram envolventes, bem escritas e, principalmente, originais. Há muito tempo já estava farta dos romances clássicos, dos dramas exagerados, das comédias fracas ou bobas e outros gêneros que conseguiram ficar tão ultrapassados. Sharla não era assim. Ela dava uma nova cara aos estilos quando escrevia. Era polêmica, e ao mesmo tempo romanceava docemente, fazia um humor sarcástico (totalmente inesperado, vindo de quem vinha). Talvez, em alguns anos, suas obras se tornassem leitura obrigatória nas escolas.

Viajava um pouco por pensamentos assim, quando ouviu a "campainha" do quarto. Provavelmente o jantar havia chego.

Levantou-se e caminhou para a porta, tirando do gancho o interfone que estava ao lado desta.

- Sim?

- Serviço de quarto – uma voz feminina respondeu do outro lado. Pela imagem na tela não podia distinguir bem as feições da moça, só sabia que era ruiva, tinha um rosto fino e a pele um pouco morena.

- Já vou abrir – destravou a porta e deu passagem para a mulher, que rapidamente entrou com o carrinho.

- Vou deixar as coisas na mesa da sala para a senhorita.

- Tudo bem. Obrigada – andou atrás da funcionária, que parecia com pressa.

Mesmo para arrumar a mesa, a mulher não demorou nada. Parecia um tufão.

- Bem, se não precisar mais de mim, eu vou me retirar, senhorita.

- Certo. Pode ir então – Menori foi novamente para a porta, no intuito de abri-la para a moça, mas esta sequer se mexeu de onde estava. – O que foi?

- Nada. Só estava pensando no quanto eu sou boa no que faço.

- Como? – o que aquela pessoinha queria afinal? Se era uma gorjeta, podia ficar sossegada que Menori não lhe daria absolutamente nada, apenas por aquela última frase.

- Na verdade, o que eu realmente estava pensando... – a mulher levou a mão até os cabelos. – Era que... – e a voz quase esganiçada ficou um pouco mais grave. – Eu sou muito BOM no que faço!

Menori ficou um pouco surpresa com o que aconteceu ali. Num minuto estava falando com uma ruiva... No outro havia uma peruca ruiva no chão e ela, de repente, estava falando com um rapaz loiro.

- Howard! O que está fazendo aqui?

* * *

0

00

000

00

0

* * *

Bem, não sei se isto vai dar muito certo. É a primeira vez que vou postar algo com capítulos de verdade e não sei se me adapto corretamente a tal.

Os capítulos estão todos prontos e é provável que eu poste um por semana (se eu fizer tudo direitinho x_x). Na verdade, não são muitos capítulos, treze no total e todos bem curtinhos (o que explica porque tem dois aqui...). Acho que ainda agora devo tentar postar mais um, para testar minha capacidade de não fazer besteira com isso.

Enfim, aqui está mais um dos meus projetinhos no meu estilinho nonsense. Àqueles que lerem, agradeço pelo trabalho e espero que apreciem.

Aliás, antes que eu esqueça, essa fic é dedicada ao Loupgarrou, já que, embora eu já tivesse essa ideia na minha cabecinha, ele que pediu para escrever uma Howard&Menori. Não sei se ficou (ou vai ficar) do agrado, mas foi o que eu consegui xD.

É isso então. Até a próxima ^--^V!


	2. Chapter III

Capítulo III

- O que parece que eu estou fazendo aqui?

- Obviamente eu não sei. Aliás, como você chegou aqui?

- Primeiro: Contatei seu secretário. Veja que pessoa bem informada ele é, sabia exatamente onde você estava... E como ele foi gentil dividindo comigo está informação.

- Achei que tinha desistido.

- Eu nunca desisto. Segundo: Vim até aqui e para isso, só pra você se remoer, cancelei todos os meus compromissos.

- Estou sensibilizada – respondeu irônica.

- É claro que está – acompanhou o tom da amiga. – Enfim, terceiro: convenci uma adorável garota da recepção a me dizer em que quarto você estava e a não contar que eu estou aqui para ninguém. E veja que lindo, só precisei de uma foto, um autógrafo e alguma das minhas peças de roupa. Depois disso, ela até se predispôs a me emprestar um uniforme. Claro que ela queria me dar o masculino, mas eu achei que seria mais difícil me reconhecer no feminino, usando uma peruca.

- Pelo menos isso você acertou – sorriu com sarcasmo.

- E agora você sabe o quanto perdeu.

- Como é? – não sabia se não tinha entendido a pergunta ou se só havia entendido errado.

- Enganei você, não enganei? Você perdeu muito não vendo os meus filmes e eu acabei de provar isso. Sou mesmo um ator e tanto.

- Ótimo! – agora sabia que havia só entendido mal. - Já que você provou isso e já sabe que eu não vou mais perder nenhum de seus filmes, então pode ir embora.

- Haha – riu falsamente. – Você não acha mesmo que vai ser fácil assim, né?

- Eu esperava que sim.

- Está ligeiramente enganada, minha querida amiga Menori.

- Qual é o plano então? – revirou os olhos.

- Não consegue nem imaginar?

* * *

0

00

000

00

0

* * *

E eis aqui a tentativa de postar o terceiro capítulo... Tomara que dê certo, não xD? O Fanfiction gosta de me pregar peças, então, nunca se sabe.

Espero que tenha sido uma boa leitura ^--^V!


	3. Chapter IV

Capítulo IV

- Mas eu não quero ir lá! – na manhã do dia seguinte já estava sendo arrastada pelas mãos através dos corredores. Vestida com um roupão branco, as mechas do cabelo curto, que cobririam as orelhas, amarradas por uma presilha simples e, nos pés, apenas um par de chinelos azuis.

- Aposto que ainda nem foi até a piscina – o homem também usava um roupão, mas o seu era azul-marinho.

- É Plutão! Aqui é um pouco frio pra isso – se não estivesse sendo ameaçada, com certeza não estaria agora o acompanhando. Provavelmente iria largá-lo no quarto, para chamar o agente do rapaz. Mas não dá pra fazer isso quando seu amigo ameaça chamar a imprensa.

- Por isso as piscinas são aquecidas. Além disso, se não tinha intenção de entrar na água, por que trouxe esse maiô?

- Eu... – nem teve tempo de responder, foi cortada pelo amigo, que parecia nunca parar de falar.

- Eu não esperava viver o bastante pra te ver usando um maiô de costas nuas... Branco então!

- É, mas...

- Ficou muito bonito. Pena que não pode usar em qualquer lugar! – riu sozinho, sem notar o rosto vermelho da moça. – Não dá nem pra sentir falta do uniforme de natação do colégio.

- Isso sim é uma verdade. Não era nada confortável – puxa, ele a havia deixado falar!

- O de vocês era bem pior que o nosso. Isso eu posso garantir.

- Não me diga que você experimentou o nosso! – surpreendeu-se por um momento.

- Ei! Não me culpe por ser curioso! Vocês ficavam horríveis naquilo! Só queria saber se o problema era a roupa mesmo – agora, foi a vez de Howard se surpreender. Ela estava rindo. Sendo arrastada para a piscina, com uma roupa que ele achou e a obrigou a usar e, ainda assim, rindo.

- Eu queria muito te ver vestido naquilo... – disse entre risos.

- Eu destruí todos os registros depois que a fama surgiu na minha vida. Não queria aquilo vazando para a mídia.

- Rede fofoca, você quer dizer?

- Isso mesmo, aquela mesma rede fofoca que foi responsável por espalhar alguma coisa sobre você e um cara... Como era o nome dele? – chegaram à piscina.

- Erick. Mas aquilo tudo não passava de pura invenção. E agora aperte o passo!

- E pensar que era você que não queria ir para as piscinas... – deixando-se ser arrastado por ela, que tomara a frente.

- Já me trouxe até aqui mesmo. O que tenho a perder? – parou em frente a uma larga porta branca de correr com duas folhas.

- Ah, Menori, agora você tem que abrir a porta – Howard adiantou-se e começou a empurrar uma das folhas. A moça às suas costas respirou fundo, como se estivesse a ponto de fazer um sacrifício enorme, o que, para ela, era uma verdade.

Entraram.

O ambiente até que era bonito, ela pensou. Um amplo salão branco com amplas janelas, revelando uma natureza, de certa forma, artificial do outro lado.

Um pouco de vapor podia ser visto subindo das piscinas, logicamente aquecidas. Algumas crianças corriam de um lado para o outro, brincando entre si. Os pais observavam ou brincavam junto, dentro e fora da água.

Talvez, afinal, não fosse uma ideia tão ruim assim.

Logo que Menori deu os primeiros passos para dentro, uma criança chocou-se com ela. Era pequena, pouco mais alta que seu joelho.

- Desculpa, moça – a criança disse-lhe, com um sorriso que só crianças pequenas sabem dar. – Brinca comigo? – com uma sinceridade que só crianças pequenas possuem.

- Rita! Não importune a moça. Não viu que ela está acompanhada?

- Que é isso? Não tem problema. Aliás, a moça aí adoraria brincar com a menina – Howard nem deu tempo para que Menori respondesse por si. – Ela sempre teve muito jeito com crianças – o rapaz se divertia pensando no sofrimento da amiga.

- Ah, gosta de crianças?

- Ah, não... Eu, bem...

- Ela adora – Howard cortou, mesmo porque ela não sairia das meias frases.

- Que maravilha! Eu também adoro crianças. Por isso resolvi ser mãe o mais cedo possível. Casei jovem e tive filhos ainda muito jovem. Rita é minha quarta filha.

- Puxa, você deve adorar ser mãe. Eu não tenho jeito com crianças, sabe? - Howard não parava de interpretar.

- Mas você parece ter nascido para lidar com crianças. Mas, escuta... – a mãe da menina começou, olhando para Howard. – Você não é aquele ator famoso?

Menori começou a suar frio.

- Ah, não. Quem me dera! Mas vivem me confundindo com ele – respondeu, parecendo estar sendo muito sincero...

- Eu entendo. Você é realmente a cara dele. Poderia ser seu dublê!

- Isso seria impossível. Eu tenho pavor de câmeras.

- Ah, mas que coisa triste. Seria o trabalho ideal para você.

- É... Eu imagino que sim.

- Ah, mas deixemos essas conversas de lado. Eu preciso voltar para o meu quarto e dar um banho nesta mocinha. Não é, Rita?

- É!

- Diga tchau pros seus amigos então – pegou a mão da filha.

- Tchau, tia. Tchau, tio – foi sendo puxada de leve pela mãe até a saída.

- Tchauzinho, Rita. A gente se vê por aí – Howard se despediu alegremente.

- Você é mesmo um falso – Menori repreendeu.

- Por que acha isso? Eu gosto mesmo de crianças.

- Você mentiu para elas!

- Preferia que eu dissesse que era realmente o ator mais bem premiado do universo? Não sei, mas não me pareceu boa ideia.

- Sim, mas... Ah, esquece.

- Já esqueci. Agora, se não se importa, eu queria ir pra piscina. Vamos?

- Eu preciso?

- Que é isso... Eu já te arrastei até aqui mesmo. Não ligo de te empurrar na água se você não for por bem.

- Muito convincente. Seus argumentos são até melhores do que os do meu pai em dia de campanha.

- Eu consigo mesmo quando eu quero, não? – foram indo para as piscinas, desta vez, para dentro delas.

Logicamente, Howard não perdeu a oportunidade de dar um "empurrãozinho" para Menori. Não lhe saiu barato, mas valeu a pena, de acordo com ele próprio.

* * *

0

00

000

00

0

* * *

Bem, já que a semana começa no domingo e eu prometi que postaria um cap. por semana, aqui vai o cap. da vez. Agora, sobre ele, o capítulo, este eu fiz mais por descontração, para mostrar um pouco do que eles fariam durante as "férias" e não ficar só no romance, o que poderia se tornar deveras enfadonho xP.

E, sobre meu único comentário, vindo da pessoa a quem a fic é dedicada, como você pode ver, Loup (abreviar pra poupar xD), eu não saí do , só dei uma pausa consideravelmente grande. E, fico feliz que seu sangue latino não falte, porque de fato haverá fluff, não teve o que fazer xD. Sobre a roupa normal, acho que não foi possível nesse cap., já que ele estava com roupa de banho. Quem sabe no próximo, né XD?

É isso aí, espero que não haja nenhum erro. Até a próxima ^-^V!


	4. Chapter V

Capítulo V

Acabava de voltar do jantar, que compartilhara com Howard. No fim das contas, Menori achou que não estava tão ruim quanto imaginou. O dia passou muito rápido, como nenhum desde que havia chegado passara.

Ser paparicada nos spas era bom, mas passar o dia totalmente intranquilo com um amigo complicado faz o tempo parecer voar. Definitivamente, muito melhor.

Já de banho tomado, preparava-se para ir dormir, quando batidas na porta lhe interromperam o doce caminho à cama.

Não foi surpresa ver quem havia batido...

- Howard, não deveria estar indo dormir?

- Ainda é cedo - apesar de dizer aquilo, estava já de pijamas, apenas um conjunto listrado de camiseta e shorts - E... Acho que você se esqueceu do motivo que de fato me trouxe até aqui.

- Eu nem sei qual é.

- Tem certeza? – perguntou como quem diz "pense bem, que você vai saber".

- Sim, eu tenho cer... – e então compreendeu. – Não! Você nem sonhe com isso!

- Tarde demais – ele trouxe para frente do rosto a mão esquerda, que estava para trás do corpo, e nela havia nada menos do que um chip, que ela sabia conter uma coletânea de filmes e não era qualquer filme... Eram os filmes dele.

- Howard! Deixe isso para amanhã!

- Não vejo melhor hora do que agora. Você vai ver só. Eu sou um ótimo ator... - foi entrando sem pedir licença, arrastando Menori pelo braço e fechando a porta com um dos pés.

- Vá para o seu quarto dormir... – resmungou, mesmo sabendo que de nada adiantaria.

- Conta pra mim... – ele começou a falar assim que deixou a moça sentada no sofá e foi colocar o chip para executar a leitura. Sequer olhou para ela. – Por que você não viu nenhum deles?

- O que? Os filmes?

- É... – ela pôde notar que algo estava errado. O tom que ele usou... Não era o tom normal... Aquele tom a que estava acostumada.

- Ah, bem... – tentou encontrar um motivo convincente. – Acho que foi a falta de tempo...

- Falta de tempo, é? – disse debochado. Ou talvez... Ressentido... – Eu sou muito cogitado, sabia? – a esta altura, o filme já havia começado, os créditos iniciais estavam passando.

- Que quer dizer?

- Eu não tenho muito tempo entre uma filmagem e outra, entre convites de programas, entre aparições em cerimônias. Isso sem contar os meus pequenos caprichos com crianças órfãs...

- Eu sei disso. Todos nós estamos muito... – não conseguiu concluir, pois ele a atravessara.

- Mas eu encontrei tempo para ler todos os livros da Sharla. E li todos os artigos da Luna. Até arrisquei alguns programas que o Shingo desenvolveu para naves. E até visitei o Kaworu numa das viagens que ele faz. Claro, também vi as palestras que o Bell deu, sabe? E, por último, eu vi cada um dos seus discursos para a imprensa. Li cada matéria sobre você. Até as fotos dos tablóides eu vi!

De repente, sentiu-se culpada, muito culpada.

Por que mesmo ela não via os filmes dele?

Bem, leu uns livros da Sharla. Viu um ou dois artigos da Luna. Realmente esteve presente de carne e osso a uma palestra de Bell. Mas e os filmes dele? Por que ela nunca havia visto nenhum?

- Acho... Que eu vou ser sempre o palhaço da turma, não é?

- Como? – ficou surpresa com aquele desabafo.

- É por isso que você não viu. Porque você ainda pensa que eu sou um idiota que não faz nada certo.

- Howard! Isso não é verdade! – não era? Ou era? – Você, de nós todos, é o que mais espaço no mundo está tendo! – a afirmação soou-lhe como uma desculpa para suas ações.

Uns minutos do filme haviam rolado sem que tivessem visto. Ele ficou quieto, ainda próximo à tela que exibia as imagens, de costas para ela, sempre. Ela também ficou quieta, olhando arrependida para ele. De repente, ele cortou o silêncio:

- De que adianta espaço na vida de desconhecidos, se meus amigos não são capazes de olhar para mim com o mesmo orgulho que eu sinto deles?

* * *

0

00

000

00

0

* * *

Ok, eu confesso, quis dar um pouquinho de drama aqui, só um pouquinho, nada de outro mundo. Mas foi por uma boa causa. O texto precisa ser um pouco homogêneo no ritmo, mas também não pode ser estático. Talvez tenha ficado forçado, não sei, mas fiz o que pude.

Àqueles que lerem, agradeço e espero não ter decepcionado.

Bem, até a próxima ^-^V!


	5. Chapter VI

Capítulo VI

- Howard... É... É lógico que nos orgulhamos de você.

- Não minta pra mim. Você pode enganar qualquer um com qualquer palavra, política, mas não venha tentar me enganar. De certa forma, eu sou um mestre nessa arte.

E então ela não sabia mais o que dizer. Estava, de fato, mentindo para si mesma e tentara realmente engana-lo. Não que não sentisse vontade de ter orgulho dele, apenas nunca pensara naquilo. Mas nunca fora sua intenção. Mais do que qualquer outra pessoa, ela sentia falta dos amigos, dos poucos que descobriu. Jamais lhes causaria dor de propósito, consciente disto...

Abriu a boca para falar, mas as palavras pareciam não estar certas. Discursar para a imprensa era tão mais fácil do que se desculpar... Desculpar com o "palhaço da turma".

- Escuta, eu... – ela começou a falar, e ele finalmente virou-se para ela. Com tantos momentos menos constrangedores, por que virar agora? – Eu não queria. Eu juro que eu não tive, não tive mesmo a intenção de ferir seus sentimentos e eu realmente... Sinto muito por isso.

- Tá – foi toda a resposta seca que obteve.

- Por favor, não fale assim comigo... – não estava mandando, como fazia na maior parte do tempo, estava pedindo.

- Acho que vou seguir o seu conselho... – Que conselho?, ela pensou. - Eu vou mesmo para o meu quarto... Não precisa assistir. Amanhã talvez eu vá embora – ele se levantou e foi para a porta.

Ele não soube na hora, mas aquilo doeu muito na amiga. Podia aguentar quando ele gritava, quando esperneava e fazia birra como criança. Mas aquilo era demais.

Quando ele alcançou a porta, sentiu o corpo da moça prendendo-lhe, apertando sua cintura. Certo... Por isso, nem ele esperava.

- Por que está fazendo isso agora? – ela disse, encostando mais seu corpo ao dele.

- Eu não estou atuando, se é isso que você pensou.

- Não, eu não pensei isso! Mas eu quero entender. Eu te machuquei... E eu cansei de ferir as pessoas com o meu jeito quando ainda éramos crianças. Por que você só disse isso agora? Por que não contou antes para nós que se sentia assim?

- Você já viu a expressão que faz quando não gosta de algo? – sentiu que a cabeça dela movia-se negativamente às suas costas. – Eu vi, refletida na janela, enquanto eu punha o filme. É uma expressão incrível... Você franze os olhos e faz um bico torcido com a boca. Seu olhar fuzila. E até seu queixo fica diferente, aparece uma covinha nele. Suas bochechas ficam um pouco mais vermelhas. Você cruza os braços e as pernas.

- Eu faço tudo isso?

- Faz, sim... É uma cena impagável, mas que eu preferia não ter que ver. A sua reprovação é, de longe, a mais assustadora.

- Foi por causa disso que você se chateou?

- Como eu disse, a sua reprovação é a mais assustadora. Você é severa, como ninguém mais que eu conheço.

- Desculpe. De verdade, desculpe – apertou mais o corpo do rapaz.

Nenhum deles falou ou moveu-se por um tempo. O breve momento de reflexão pedia silêncio. Passar por cima de uma mágoa que vinha se formando há tempos não poderia ser mais uma decisão tomada impulsivamente por ele, e atrapalhar aquele momento não estava nos planos dela.

- Menori... – ela prendeu a respiração, esperando pelo pior. – Por que está me abraçando? – soltou todo o ar ao ouvi-lo falar tão descontraído como antes.

Não conseguiu evitar rir. Rir com muito gosto.

* * *

Ok, eu confesso, eu não sou chegada deste capítulo. Ele é excessivamente doce pro meu gosto. Quer dizer, ele é excessivamente tudo! Em umas poucas linhas eu fi um dramalhão nonsense, uma cenazinha patética cheia de mel, um finalzinho de capítulo babaca... Enfim, eu achei um nojo, mas era o que mais combinava com a história, era o que dava sentido, era o que levava aos próximos passou. Se não fosse assim, então nada feito, eu parava a fic com eles brigados e ponto.

Ademais, por que a Menori abraçou o Howard? Primeiro porque sem isso não ia pra frente. Segundo porque pieguice reinou nessa cena. Terceiro porque, ah, bem, ela precisava freá-lo de alguma maneira e, eu não sei pra vocês, mas acho que, nas atuais conjunturas nas quais ela se encontrava¹, não teria sido uma boa passar a rasteira nele para ele parar, não é xD? (Desculpem, eu não resisti -.-")

¹Atuais com verbo no passado... É dose o que eu faço x.x"...

Peço minhas sinceras desculpas àqueles que lerem e partilharem da minha opinião, pois é decepcionante. Aos que acharem que isto valeu o tempo que perderam, agradeço de verdade por seu olhar menos cruel que o meu.

Seja como for, agradeço pelo leitura. Veremos se o próximo capítulo se parecerá menos com uma novela mexicana.

Até a próxima ^-^!


	6. Chapter VII

Capítulo VII

Howard soltou-se do abraço e ficou de frente para a amiga, que ria e chorava ao mesmo tempo.

- Mas o que foi? – riu também, diante da cena.

- Nada... Eu estou feliz que não esteja mais zangado.

- Eu devo mesmo parecer malvado quando fico bravo – o comentário fez Menori rir mais.

- Não. Meu pai em seu humor normal parece pior. Mas... É que eu nunca te vi assim. Você nunca pareceu ressentido com nada. Ao menos não de verdade. Já te vi em cenas fúteis e sem nexo, mas nunca te vi genuinamente decepcionado.

- Ah, é isso – ponderou sobre o caso. – Mas, se você tivesse visto algum dos meus filmes, teria tido essa oportunidade. Eu já disse que sou um grande ator. Minha atuação parece genuína – sorriu.

- Podemos ver agora, se você ainda quiser.

- Vai fazer aquela cara amarga outra vez?

- Não. Eu prometo que não.

- Ao filme então! – puxou-a pelo pulso até o sofá, no qual ela mesma jogou-se rindo. – Parece bem mais feliz agora.

- É? Acho que é porque esta é a primeira noite que eu tenho algo para fazer depois de jantar. Geralmente, eu apenas volto para cá, tomo banho e leio até dormir.

- Tem jeito de programinha chato.

- Um pouco.

- Eu sou um programa bem mais interessante – como estava de costas, colocando o filme, não viu o rubor no rosto da moça, que simplesmente concordou:

- É verdade. Bem melhor do que ficar sozinha.

- De fato. Aliás, você deve estar sempre sozinha na sua casa.

- Realmente. É raro meu pai me acompanhar e os empregados não podem ficar o dia inteiro.

- Talvez você precise da minha companhia lá também.

Mais uma vez seu rosto ficou vermelho.

Entretanto, o que ela não sabia e nem imaginou, é que ela não era a única com a face corada.

* * *

0

00

000

00

0

* * *

Ok, ok, este ficou bem piegas, mas eu gostei. O que eu posso fazer, sem pieguismo não tem história pra contar... Bem, acho que não tenho muito mais a dizer sobre este capítulo.

Ao meu leitor dedicado, obrigada pelas reviews e por arrumar um tempinho na agenda de aluno do terceiro ano (é, maus tempos, maus tempos...) para ler a fic. Sinto mesmo por seus amigos, mas espero que isso abra espaço para pessoas melhores na sua vida e, aliás, como pôde perceber, o Howard até que se deu bem, apesar dos pesares. Fico feliz que esteja satisfeito com a dublagem do meu texto, prometo que ela melhora (ou não xD).

Bem, agradeço àqueles que leram. Espero ter sido do agrado.

Até a próxima ^-^!


	7. Chapter VIII

Capítulo VIII

Para não deixar transparecer as emoções, Menori riu e respondeu:

- Você sabe mesmo descontrair o ambiente.

Ele não deixaria que ela soubesse que não era, na verdade, de todo brincadeira, por isso começou a rir:

- Eu sei mesmo, não sei? – virou só o rosto para ela. Ainda estava próximo da tela, na qual colocara para carregar seus filmes, sentado no chão, passando por vários de seus trabalhos, até finalmente chegar ao que queria.

- Eu disse que sabe. E então? O que escolheu? – perguntou quando ele levantou e sentou de pernas cruzadas na poltrona ao lado do sofá.

- Uma comédia romântica que eu estrelei com a Nina Hobbes. O nome é "Descolorindo Catedrais".

- Que nome bobo – riu baixinho.

- Todos achamos! Mas ninguém conseguiu nada melhor.

- É justo.

- Pode ser este mesmo pra começar?

- Pra começar?

- É claro. Temos muitos filmes pra ver depois... De quanto tempo é a sua reserva mesmo?

- Não tempo o suficiente pra isso.

- Bom... Veremos o quanto dá.

- Eu preciso de ar fresco para viver, sabia?

- Nós abrimos a janela!

- Problema resolvido, hein? – daquele jeito estava compensando todas as risadas que não deu antes da chegada do amigo.

- Isso mesmo!

- Coloca logo o filme!

- Tudo bem! – e deu o comando de voz que iniciou a reprodução.

A noite correu desta forma. O filme passando. Howard às vezes fazendo algum comentário. Menori muito entretida e visivelmente convencida de que perdera muito não assistindo antes ao filme. E, principalmente, o momento de constrangimento que tiveram absolutamente esquecido... Por hora.

* * *

0

00

000

00

0

* * *

Bem, bem, well... Curtinho, curto, curtíssimo! Não que isso seja uma grande novidade, todos os caps. são curtos nessa fic, mas, como é uma trama curta e sem grandes dramas, melhor assim. Afinal, é para ser sossegado de ler, não uma novela enrolada que você pode perder vinte capítulos seguidos e, no fim, não perdeu nada xD. Se fossem longos, eu teria que enrolar e a ideia não é essa, é ser suave, mas "dinâmico".

Agora, a respeito desse capítulo como célula única, acho que eu só quis dar um fim descontraído para a discussão que eles tiveram nos caps. anteriores. Veja bem, o última cap. deu uma solução pacífica, mas ainda assim um pouco tensa, por causa da insinuação de romance. Para quebrar esse clima que sobrou, mas sem tirar totalmente do foco o "causo" do romance é que existe este capítulo.

Ademais, espero que tenha sido uma leitura agradável. Pelo menos eu sei que foi menos prolixa do que os meus comentários pessoais aqui xD.

Bem, obrigada aos que perderam seu tempo com a fic.

Até a próxima, pessoas ^-^V!


	8. Chapter IX

Capítulo IX

Acordou no dia seguinte enroscada no sofá, parecendo um gato aninhado num cesto. Espreguiçou-se e pôde ver que Howard ainda estava lá, dormindo completamente largado na poltrona. Sorriu, não só porque achou engraçado, mas porque estava feliz.

Desde que eles eram crianças, nunca mais acordou sabendo que havia alguém por perto.

Levantou-se e desligou a TV. Escovou os dentes e arrumou os curtos cabelos, seu corte recente. Trocou de roupa e voltou para a sala.

Ele nem havia se mexido com a movimentação no quarto. Estava dormindo, alheio a tudo. Parecia tão comportado enquanto dormia, tão diferente do pentelho que era quando acordado.

Lembrou da noite anterior e acabou concluindo que lhe devia uma. Ele tinha uma dedicação pelos amigos, incluindo-a, que ela mesma não tinha por ele nem pelos outros.

Viu as horas, ainda era cedo, pouco mais de oito horas. O café da manhã provavelmente estava sendo servido àquela hora.

Bom, não era muito, mas já era um começo.

Saiu do quarto e desceu até o andar do restaurante.

Com sua diplomacia nata, não foi difícil conseguir que os empregados deixassem que ela mesma subisse com o café. Difícil mesmo foi subir com duas bandejas, mas ela já tinha prática com pilhas de documentos, foi só uma questão de adaptar a prática a outro tipo de objeto.

Sequer se surpreendeu ao encontrá-lo ainda dormindo. Arrumou as coisas na mesa de centro e chamou-o para comer.

_Estava recebendo um prêmio, para variar. Não faltavam prêmios para ele, mas sempre conseguia um a mais. Eram tantos que nem conseguia lembrar pelo que havia ganhado qual... Os mais diversos tipos de atuação._

_Pegou o prêmio e se preparou para os agradecimentos... Olhou para a plateia. Outra não-surpresa. Nenhum familiar ou amigo presente. Kaworu ia quando podia e o mesmo para Sharla, mas nem eles estavam lá. A mãe gostava de aparecer, mas não podia adiar sempre os próprios compromissos..._

_Tentou falar com o público presente, mas não conseguiu. Tentou de verdade, mas não podia falar._

_Não podia falar, mas seus ouvidos pareciam ouvir muito bem..._

_"É mesmo um fracassado."_

_"Como foi ganhar mais esse prêmio?"_

_"Nem os parentes vieram para ver essa vergonha!"_

_"Se nem os amigos vieram, por que estamos aqui?"_

_Era isso. Não merecia o respeito das pessoas que amava, então não merecia o respeito de ninguém. Mas disso já sabia._

"Howard..."

_Essa voz ele conhecia._

"Howard, não está me ouvindo?"

_Era da..._

"Howard, vai ficar aí até quando?"

_De quem era mesmo?_

"Howard, não fique aí parado!"

_Ah, sim. Era a voz da Menori... Sua amiga. Então alguém estava lá para vê-lo. Talvez todo aquele medo fosse só paranoia da sua cabeça._

"Howard!"

Demorou mais uns segundos até registrar o que estava acontecendo. Ele estava sonhando. Não um dos melhores que já teve, confessou a si mesmo.

Quando abriu os olhos, deu de cara com o rosto da amiga. Por um minuto ela lhe pareceu preocupada, mas logo depois aquela expressão se aliviou.

- Que susto. – sorriu. – Achei que tinha alguma coisa errada. Eu te chamei várias vezes, mas você não acordava. – ela levantou, pois estava antes ajoelhada no chão, bem ao seu lado, e se afastou.

- Isso é normal. Eu tenho sono pesado.

- Bom, isso eu acabei de perceber. Olha, eu trouxe o café. Se quiser, podemos comer vendo mais um dos seus filmes.

- Por mim, tudo bem... Só me dá um minuto que eu vou até meu quarto me arrumar. Devo estar com cara de insônia... – seguiu até a porta, ouvindo o riso baixo da companheira.

- Claro, eu não vou sair daqui.

- Já volto. – fechou a porta atrás de si.

Seu quarto não era longe, estava no mesmo andar que o dela. Abriu a porta e dirigiu-se ao banheiro. Ia lavar o rosto quando optou por olhar-se e ver o estrago em seu rosto antes.

Era exatamente como pensava, estava parecendo um morto-vivo. Um morto-vivo bonitão, como diria, mas ainda assim um morto-vivo...

O cabelo estava bagunçado. Os olhos um pouco vermelhos. Era isso que dava ser metrossexual, reparava em cada coisinha errada com a aparência, até mesmo a mancha rosa claro perto da boca.

- E lá se vai a pele perfeita – reclamou. Aproximou-se mais do espelho para examinar melhor a mancha. – Espera um pouco... – aquilo não era mancha de pele coisa nenhuma! Aquilo era... batom? – Mas eu não uso batom! De onde veio isso? – o cérebro ainda sonolento começou a trabalhar, mas a conclusão era surreal demais... – Não, ela não faria isso... Não é?

* * *

0

00

000

00

0

* * *

Eu diria que é aqui que tudo começa de verdade. Passamos das sugestões para algo "sugestivamente concreto". Bem, pessoalmente, eu gosto da última cena, na qual o Howard se olha no espelho e vê a mancha. Gosto porque, primeiro, acho que é bem a cara dele e, segundo, é o primeiro impulso para rolar algum romance. É o primeiro fôlego de uma pequena maratona xD!

Enfim, é isto. Espero que tenha sido uma leitura agradável. Agradeço por ela.

Até a próxima ^-^V!


	9. Chapter X

Capítulo X

Quando Howard se aprontou, voltou para o quarto de Menori, ainda pensativo. Mas, como bom ator que era, não deixou que ela notasse.

- Você demorou bastante – ela comentou.

- Eu sou muito devagar quando acabo de acordar – respondeu sorrindo.

- Esse hábito ainda pode te dar problemas.

- Eu sei... Mas tem coisas que a gente não consegue evitar.

- Talvez – encerrou o assunto. – Eu coloquei um drama seu. Pode ser?

- Por mim, tudo bem, mas vou avisando que meus dramas podem tornar o seu café da manhã indigesto – sentou-se numa almofada no chão ao lado dela. Iam comer na mesa de centro da sala de estar do quarto.

- Eu aguento.

- Você é quem sabe. Eu lavo minhas mãos... – brincou.

O filme acabou bem depois da comida, mas Menori comeu tão entretida com o longa-metragem que nem se deu conta disso.

- Isso foi muito triste – concluiu.

- É um drama. Não poderia ser feliz.

- Mas estava triste demais.

- Eu morro no final – ele comentou rindo. – Vamos assistir um romance água-com-açúcar pra compensar... – sugeriu.

- Melhor.

Arrependeu-se um pouco por ter deixado-o colocar aquele. Não que o filme fosse ruim, era até bom e realmente a fez esquecer o drama do outro, mas era tremendamente parado e meloso.

- Caramba. Eu perdi a conta de quantos beijos eu vi do começo ao fim disso... – disse, massageando as têmporas.

- Foram dezoito, uns mais longos, outros mais curtos, mas dezoito, com certeza.

- Não quero nem saber como você se lembra disso.

- Ganhamos prêmios por melhor beijo e melhor "química" nesse filme. Eu tinha que lembrar.

- Tudo bem então... – ficaram quietos por um tempo, enquanto ela escolhia outro filme. – Quantas atrizes já beijou? – ela acabou perguntando, ainda procurando por um filme.

- Quantas eu beijei de verdade?

- Como assim?

- É que os beijos em filme são beijos técnicos. Acho que só beijei uma de verdade... – divagou.

- Não sei como podem existir beijos técnicos. Realmente não entendo.

- Quer que eu te mostre?

- O quê? – surpreendeu-se com a pergunta dele.

- Quer... – colocou a mão no rosto dela, puxando-a para mais perto de si. – que eu... – aproximou seus rostos, deixando que os narizes se encostassem e que os lábios ficassem a milímetros. – te mostre...

Primeiro, deixou que suas respirações se confundissem uma com a outra. Ele já tinha os olhos fechados, mas ela ora cerrava ora fechava os próprios, deixando-se levar pelos breves roçares de boca.

Segundo, a mão que estava livre pousou sobre a dela, que estava apoiada no chão. Foi forçando o corpo sobre o dela, até que estivessem ambos praticamente deitados no chão. Uma atuação perfeita, poderiam gabar-se.

Terceiro, o ensaio de apenas encostar algumas vezes de leve sua boca à dela acabou. No começo foi como simplesmente um encontrão de bocas, algo que lembrava um beijo acidental, mas logo aquele movimento leve foi tomando profundidade, ganhando intensidade.

E, antes que aquela ação se intensificasse mais, se é que era possível, ela interrompeu o beijo:

- Isso nem parece um beijo técnico – disse, um tanto sem fôlego, arfando.

- Desculpe, me enganei – respondeu no mesmo tom, mas sem dar a ela tempo para mais questionamentos.

Logo estavam mais uma vez trocando um beijo longo, profundo... Cinematográfico.

* * *

0

00

000

00

0

* * *

Quase nada a declarar. Acho que não ficou bom. Só isso.

Obrigada por lerem.

Até a próxima ^-^V!


	10. Chapter XI

Capítulo XI

Dias depois, em seu quarto, os pensamentos estavam um pouco longe. Passara os dias anteriores inteiros com ela e isso não lhe saia da cabeça.

Há alguns anos nunca nem idealizaria algo assim. Não que nunca tivesse sentido algum interesse por ela, mas tinha certeza absoluta – certeza esta que foi para o espaço – de que ela jamais se interessaria por ele.

Bem, já que ele estava mesmo enganado, por que não aproveitar esta oportunidade inesperada?

Isso. Era exatamente isso que faria. Não era o que sua avó dizia quando era pequeno? Se a vida lhe dá uma laranja, faça uma laranjada. Ou algo assim...

Levantou do chão, onde estava deitado. Já estava pronto há tempos, nem ao menos precisou se incomodar com isso. Estava prestes a sair, quando certo barulho conhecido o fez parar à porta e levar a mão ao bolso, sacando de lá um aparelho que simplesmente não saia de circulação, um celular. Modelo simples, apenas para comunicação auditiva, nada visual – detalhe que fez questão de não ter, já que a última coisa que precisava era ver a cara da única pessoa que falava com ele por aquele "troço", seu empresário.

- Fala, chefe – disse despojadamente. Arrependeu-se.

- Fala uma ova! O que você pensa que está fazendo aí ainda? Acha que pode simplesmente tirar férias prolongadas? Eu consenti com um tempinho... Entendeu? Tempinho! Você tem que pegar sua conduçãozinha para cá ainda hoje, meu querido. A menos que esteja com ganas de procurar outro empresário!

Sentiu uma vontade imensa de dizer "sim, quero outro empresário", mas achou que não seria boa ideia contrariar. Ele conhecia o vingativo homenzinho de baixa estatura e cabelo alinhado que lhe assessorava...

- Olha, eu não pretendo demorar muito mais, mas não pode me dar só mais hoje?

- Nem nos meus maiores pesadelos e muito menos nos seus mais lindos sonhos!

- Mas é importante...

- Importante é a sua agenda refeita! Qualquer outra coisa pode esperar! Você tem quatro horas para embarcar naquela nave ou em quatro horas e cinco minutos vai descobrir que deveria ter embarcado! Entendeu? – o sujeito foi bastante enérgico e de uma clareza sem precedentes.

- Muito bem, eu pego a próxima nave... – confirmou contrariado.

- É bom mesmo. Eu estou de olho nas decolagens, é bom meu contato garantir que você estará sentado numa confortável poltrona a caminho de cá, pois, caso contrário, pode começar a fazer suas orações! – desligou. Simples assim.

- Era tudo que eu precisava agora... – lamentou-se com sarcasmo.

-0-0-

- Bem, é isso então? Você vai ter que embarcar e só voltamos a nos ver um dia qualquer que não tem previsões de chegar? – Menori perguntou quando ele se preparava para embarcar. Estava sentada numa das cadeiras do porto espacial, observando-o recolher desajeitadamente suas malas. "Deve ser o mau-humor," pensou.

- Infelizmente, é – respondeu desgostoso. Estava odiando aquilo. Só queria aproveitar bem mais aquele dia, o que custava isso?

- Não parece feliz...

- Nem deveria estar.

Ela se levantou da cadeira e o fez soltar as bagagens, que nem estavam sendo tão bem carregadas assim.

Com uma calma que era bem típica de si mesma, pegou o rosto do rapaz com as duas mãos e o beijou fortemente.

- Isso é para você se lembrar de fazer um bom filme por mim. Eu prometo que vou ver todos – disse depois que abandonou o beijo, ajeitando a gola da camisa do ator. – Logo nos vemos, certo?

- Logo tentaremos, mas nós dois temos uma vida corrida demais... – mesmo bobo pela atitude dela como estava, conseguiu pensar numa resposta pessimista.

- Então esperaremos.

- Queria ter sua calma...

- Você tem – ela respondeu. – Já é a quarta vez que chamam os passageiros e você ainda está calmamente aqui, conversando comigo.

Não foi preciso dizer mais. Deu um beijo leve e corrido na amiga e correu para seu portão.

Bem, talvez ele não fosse tão calmo assim.

* * *

0

00

000

00

0

* * *

Ok, ok, não foi grande coisa (que novidade ¬¬), mas eu gostei desse aqui. Acho que simpatizo de uma maneira estranha com o empresário sem nome. Eu fico imaginando um baixinho envocado enfiado num terno fino e requintado, com os cabelos bem arrumados, penteados para trás com um gel para fixar. Essa imagem me diverte.

Outra coisa que eu gosto é o finalzinho (tão próximo do comecinho...), quando a Menori diz que o Haward é tão calmo quanto ela para, na verdade, dizer que ele está muito distraído xD...

Enfim, não tem muito o que dizer, meus capítulos são autoexplicativos. Só posso ressaltar o tom "o que é bom dura pouco" que eu tentei dar. Como é uma fic curta, não posso ficar enrolando, daí surgem essas quebras repentinas. Acho que quem leu pode ter a impressão de que não houve nada entre o beijo dos protagonistas e a ida do Howard, mas o que acontece é que eu não posso enrolar com capítulos cheios de mel e amor pra dar, então eu abrevio as cenas num curto "dias depois". Fica a encargo do leitor imaginar o que aconteceu, enquanto eu fixo meu olhar naquilo que é mais relevante.

Esse é, creio, o único drama da fic. Sem vilões, sem planos malignos, sem viradas mirabolantes do destino... Só a simples e comum fatalidade da vida. Eu trabalho com possibilidades reais aqui. Quantos arquirrivais (acho que escreve assim agora, com o novo acordo ortográfico...) armando planos absurdamente sinistros para sabotar sua vida você tem? Aposto como a maioria diz "é, sabe como é... não muitos" (uma outra forma de dizer "nenhum"). Mas e quantos imprevistos você já teve? Uma prova para estudar bem no dia da festa que queria ir. Estar escalado no trabalho quando queria viajar. Perceber que esqueceu objetos importantes quando já está no meio do caminho. Coisas assim acontecem com uma frequência incrivelmente maior e eu só queria trabalhar com elas dessa vez, ao invés de abusar da boa vontade do destino.

Enfim, é isso. Não acham que eu disse muito para quem não tinha muito a dizer xD? Deu quase a fic inteira só de comentários meus xD... Bem, estamos na reta final, mais dois capítulos e fim. Espero que estejam apreciando.

Até a próxima ^.^V!

P.S.: Repararam na gambiarra que eu usei para separar as cenas? -0-0-? Absurdo, não é? Mas eu não queria usar a quebra que tem disponível aqui no AS ."


	11. Chapter XII

Capítulo XII

- Dessa vez tem que dar mais certo – Howard resmungou.

- Vai dar, sim – Menori sorriu-lhe, coisa que vinha fazendo bastante desde que "estavam juntos".

- Quando finalmente podemos nos ver, alguma coisa sempre dá errado, Menori!

- Está exagerando – respondeu serenamente.

- São os celulares que não param de tocar, as reclamações do meu empresário, os autógrafos, os concorrentes políticos ou só os conhecidos mesmo, o tempo curto... Sempre dá errado e já estamos há sete meses nisso! Nos vimos menos de dez vezes e nunca deu certo.

- É claro que tivemos um ou outro problema, mas, pelo menos, conseguimos nos encontrar. Eu achava que nem isso conseguiríamos. Mas fique tranquilo, hoje vai dar tudo certo.

- Eu espero que sim. Eu tive que fazer uns milagres aqui para ter sossego.

- Eu sei bem como é. Também precisei dar meu jeito. Mas vai valer a pena.

- Vai, sim. Bom, eu preciso ir agora, ou não estarei pronto na hora de ir te buscar.

- Você é um metrossexual muito lento – comentou com um riso suave.

- Obrigado, obrigado... Tchau, Menori. Estou aí em duas horas.

- Certo. Até mais então.

"Vídeo Conferência encerrada" a tela preta, onde antes estava a imagem da moça, acusou.

- Bom, hora de fazer valer à pena - Howard comentou para si.

Nas duas horas prometidas, encostou o automóvel na mansão da família Visconti. Não precisou se identificar nos portões, o que o fez constatar que realmente já era aguardado.

Não precisou esperar muito. Logo que parou em frente às escadarias da entrada principal, Menori desceu.

Bem, uma coisa tinha que admitir, ela se arrumava mais rápido do que ele. E, mesmo assim, conseguia ficar mais bonita...

Pensou que talvez fosse verdade o que diziam sobre os olhos de um apaixonado...

Olhos de quê? Não, ele não podia ter pensado realmente naquilo. Olhos de um apaixonado? Era isso então? Ele estava amando uma das melhores amigas e não como amiga?

"Achei que isso não ia se repetir. Eu não disse pra mim mesmo que, depois da Sharla e do nosso rompimento, eu nunca mais ia me envolver assim com uma amiga? Acabo de quebrar uma promessa comigo. É hora de tomar providências, eu acho..."

- Você está bonita.

- Uma calça social e uma camisa. Não poderia ser mais simples – brincou.

- Não está bonita, então... É bonita de natureza mesmo.

- Ah, obrigada – desta vez corou.

Entraram no carro e saíram. Quando foi possível, ela entrelaçou os dedos com os dele, não muito segura, mas ainda assim correspondida.

- Aonde vamos? – perguntou.

- Eu pensei num restaurante, mas se você não quiser...

- Não seja bobo. Pra mim está ótimo.

O caminho foi bastante silencioso, e ela não entendia isto. Geralmente ele era tão falante e, de repente, estava quieto, sério, talvez até apreensivo. Possivelmente algo acontecera. Ou mudara...

Escolheram um restaurante entre uns e outros. Algo simples, mas de qualidade considerável.

Sentaram. Escolheram os pratos. Estes chegaram. Parte da refeição foi comida...

- Howard! – ela chamou um pouco eufórica, depois de remexer algumas vezes na comida. – Tem alguma coisa errada não tem?

Ele pareceu surpreso. Estava tão absorto no próprio problema, que se esqueceu de simplesmente conversar com ela. Apressou-se em corrigir o engano:

- Não, não há nada errado. Quero dizer... Há, sim, mas não é nada para se preocupar agora – disse num único fôlego.

- Então... Não é comigo?

- É sim. Quer dizer, não... Ou melhor, sim.

- Howard! Você tem ou não tem um problema comigo?

- Nenhum problema com você. Eu tenho um problema comigo mesmo, isso sim – estapeou a testa.

- Algo que eu possa fazer pra ajudar?

- Não se incomode com isso. Eu pretendo resolver ainda hoje.

- Posso saber o que é? – interessou-se.

- Sim, pode. É sobre... Bom... É que tem algo que eu não esperava acontecendo comigo.

- O que é?

- Ah, bem... Você entende... Eu sinto... Eu... Eu nem sei o que falar – desanimou-se.

- Eu não estou entendendo nada, sabia? – disse, enquanto colocava uma garfada generosa de pato assado ao molho na boca.

- Eu tenho muito mais prática em atuar do que viver. Eu não sei como as coisas funcionam no mundo de verdade.

Ela o olhou, terminando de mastigar. Bebeu do suco que pedira e falou:

- Viver deve ser muito parecido com a fantasia, só que menos romanceado. Mas eu também não posso ajudar muito com o assunto, já que, apesar de viver sempre no mundo real, eu também não sei viver normalmente. Estou sempre envolvida com a política e isso não me permite agir como a maioria.

- Um brinde ao nosso azar com a vida – brincou, levantando o copo, ato no qual foi seguido por ela.

O restante do almoço seguiu num clima muito mais descontraído do que o começo, mas nenhum dos dois tocou no assunto que de fato os interessava. Eles.

* * *

0

00

000

00

0

* * *

Ok, mais um do qual eu não sou muito fã, mas foi o que deu pra fazer. O próximo é a deradeira... Aliás, eu gosto do último.

Enfim, nada a dizer sobre este.

Espero que tenham aproveitado.l

Até a próxima ^-^!


	12. Chapter XIII

Capítulo XIII

Saíram do restaurante, mas decidiram passear mais um pouco pela cidade antes de terminarem oficialmente o encontro.

- Eu estou me sentindo um pouco culpada. Você cancelou todos os seus compromissos para vir até aqui – ela comentou, enquanto andavam de mãos dadas por um parque.

O resultado dos ambientes controlados era incrível, ninguém suspeitaria que aquele lugar fosse parte de uma gélida lua de Júpiter sem estar ali para comprovar.

- Não sinta. Eu tinha acabado de sair das filmagens de um roteiro extenso e terminado uma ponta de dublagem num longa-metragem animado. Eu merecia um descanso também.

- Sim, mas foi tão de repente...

- Eu só precisei avisar meu agente. Do resto ele mesmo cuidou, apesar de que não gostou muito. Mas remarcar entrevistas e coisas assim é responsabilidade dele.

- Isso parece crise de estrela de cinema – ela riu.

- Ei, ei... Não zombe. Era um caso sério para ser resolvido! Eu tinha que tirar esse tempo.

- Até parece! – riu mais. – E... – adquiriu um tom mais sério – Quando volta ao trabalho?

- Eu não sei... Mas acho que não posso demorar muito. Como você disse, foi tudo de repente. Só posso tirar férias longas quando as marco com antecedência.

- Sei bem como é... – respondeu cabisbaixa.

- Mas isso não quer dizer que eu tenha que ir embora amanhã e te deixar sozinha – remendou, olhando para um ponto bem longe à frente, com a face enrubescida.

Ela mirou-o, um pouco surpresa. Como podia ser tão escandaloso e irritante... E doce ao mesmo tempo? Chegou mais perto dele, sem soltar suas mãos, e apoiou a cabeça em seu ombro.

- Obrigada. Fico feliz de ter sua companhia – respondeu à gentileza dele.

- Ah... Por nada... Não faz bem ficar sozinha mesmo...

- Não se trata de ter companhia apenas... Trata-se de ter a sua companhia por mais tempo – corou.

- Sempre que precisar, estou às ordens...

- Talvez eu... Daqui pra frente... Talvez... – parecia avaliar o que ia dizer. – Talvez você não possa estar sempre que eu precisar, porque talvez eu sempre vá precisar – acabou por dizer. O tom era amável.

Por um minuto, ficou estático. Ela tinha insinuado algo, não tinha? Não era mesmo coisa de sua imaginação. Ele realmente a ouvira dizer que talvez fosse precisar sempre dele, e com jeito de quem tinha muito mais a dizer por baixo daquelas palavras. E ele sabia o que era "muito mais" nesse caso.

Mas, espere, como assim ela tinha insinuado algo? Não era sempre o homem que fazia isso? As garotas se declaram, mas os garotos é que dão os passos à diante. Todo romance que interpretara seguia aquele roteiro. Não sabia como agir diante da cena oposta, sequer sabia que ela poderia existir.

- Desculpe – ela disse, após um tempo sem resposta dele. – Eu não quis te assustar com isso. Pode esquecer que eu disse, tudo bem? – desencostou-se dele e o olhou. Mas não havia nada para se ler em seu rosto, era inexpressivo.

- Não! – apressou-se em apertá-la junto de si outra vez. – Eu não disse que não preciso de você todos os dias. Eu só não soube responder, porque eu nunca me vi numa situação dessas – sorriu-lhe ternamente, mas atrapalhado.

- Então...

- Eu preciso de você... Para melhorar minha atuação.

- Como disse? – o semblante era duro. Uma máscara de ferro.

- Você me ajuda a melhorar a minha atuação... e eu ajudo você na sua.

- O que quer dizer? – ainda impenetrável.

- Nós dois somos péssimos atores.

- Eu ainda não... – sua manifestação foi cortada por ele.

- Eu não sei como atuar na vida real. E nem você. Eu não sei como devo agir nas situações de verdade, como você dizer que pode precisar sempre da minha companhia. Eu não soube o que dizer. Você, por outro lado, sempre sabe o que dizer, mas esqueceu mais uma vez como se expressar de verdade, como deixar seus gestos e expressões falarem tanto por você quanto as suas palavras. Como está fazendo agora. Você ficou triste, surpresa, chocada e confusa e não demonstrou nada disso. Quando se desgosta de algo, faz essa cara de nada.

- Não sei aonde isso nos leva – mais uma vez a reservada Menori.

- Simples: quando estamos juntos, a nossa atuação é perfeita – aproximou seus rostos – eu descubro melhor como agir e você reaprende a se expressar – um dos braços que a prendia pela cintura se soltou e se entreteve brincando com uma ou outra mecha do cabelo da moça.

- E então?

- E então eu quero atuar na sua vida e quero que você atue na minha. Quero a minha e a sua melhor interpretação todos os dias que pudermos compartilhar – beijou-a intensamente, correspondido de igual maneira.

Enquanto compartilhavam aquela cena, algo que eles não esperavam aconteceu: uma quantidade incontável de flashes se fez presente.

Separaram-se assustados, notando finalmente que toda a sua privacidade não passou de ilusão. Diferente deles, aparentemente, repórteres sensacionalistas e paparazzi não descansavam.

- E agora? – ela perguntou, corada, ainda olhando todas as pessoas xeretas que surgiram, roubando-lhe o momento único.

- Agora... – fez uma pausa e desviou a atenção dos curiosos e suas câmeras para ela, que o fitou também. – Agora nós continuamos o que estávamos fazendo e deixamos que eles cuidem de contar pra todos que estamos namorando – sem nenhum constrangimento quanto aos presentes, voltou, ou melhor, voltaram logo ao beijo profundo, que lhe interessava muito mais do que qualquer intromissão impertinente.

No dia seguinte, a manchete da maioria dos tablóides era o romance de certo ator universalmente reconhecido e de uma política influente, mas isso pouco importava aos protagonistas daquela história.

Pois, na verdade, o mais relevante era que sua atuação havia sido, e seria assim por todo o tempo que dividissem, perfeita...

* * *

0

00

000

00

0

* * *

FIM! E no meio de vários capítulos que não me deixaram feliz, aqui está o último, do qual eu gosto bastante! VIVA! Acho que eu gosto do tom de justificativa que ele tem, a razão pela qual o Howard e a Menori dão certo juntos apesar de serem tão diferentes. E outra coisa que eu gosto é a hora em que todo o romance é atingido em cheio pela curiosidade de fotógrafos e curiosos. O momento deles não foi totalmente quebrado, mas acho que tira um pouco todo o mel da cena (apesar de ser sobre o que eu escrevo, não é realmente meu gênero favorito).

Tem mais uma coisa que eu gosto aqui e tem a ver com o fato de eu não ter escrito "E viveram felizes para sempre" no final. Essa tranqueira de "felizes para sempre" não existe. Todos vamos enfretar problemas pelo resto de nossas vidas (não constantemente, mas enfim) e essa frasezinha parece querer excluir este estado tão natural de nossas vidas. Quando eu digo que a atuação deles vai ser perfeita, eu não tenho a menor intenção de sequer idealizar que eles não vão ter dificuldades, brigas, conflitos etc, etc, etc. O que eu quis dizer com isso é que, mesmo quando as dificuldades surgirem, eles vão "atuar" da melhor maneira possível para buscar a melhor solução possível.

Bom, um detalhe sobre a trama: repararam que eu fiz o Howard já ter namorado com a Sharla? É que no final do anime parece que rola um clima entre eles... MAS EU ACHO MUITO NADA A VER! Sabe, a Sharla é muito princesa e delicada. Eu diria que ela é do tipo que precisa de alguém emocionalmente mais forte do que ela para manter-se e, bom, o Howard é praticamente uma versão masculina dela (não que ele seja príncipe e delicado, mas ele também não é forte emocionalmente, acho que ele está mais para sensível). Esses fatos me levam à conclusão de eles não dariam certo juntos, porque na primeira crise os dois fraquejariam.  
Aliás, devo acrescentar que isso torna mais plausível que a Menori e o Howard sejam um bom casal. Ela tem uma personalidade muito forte...

Agora, para Loupgarrou, não importa que não tenha podido seguir religiosamente a fic, eu ainda lembro como é a escola (faculdade e cursinho não são muito melhores xP). Melhor se concentrar mesmo no que é prioridade e deixar os passatempos no segundo plano, que é o lugar deles. Muito obrigada por acompanhar a fic no seu próprio tempo, obrigada pelas reviews mandadas, obrigadas pelos elogios e críticas. Espero que goste do "final" que eu criei pra esse casal.

Bom, como este é o fim da fic, o nosso "até a próxima" vai demorar bem mais, até eu finalmente terminar alguma outra história, o que com certeza não será ainda este ano xD... Espero que tenha sido uma leitura agradável e que seja o bastante para que me esperem até a próxima ;).

ByeBye&Bjos  
Nahimana C.


End file.
